


you make me feel safe

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Seo Youngho | Johnny, Self Confidence Issues, Taeyong Knits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Johnny is self conscious about his pregnancy but Taeyong is right there to make him feel better





	you make me feel safe

When Taeyong had joked that he would learn how to knit for his and Johnny's baby, Johnny had not expected him to pick up the habit and actually start learning how to knit. 

He had taught himself, looking up tutorials and tips on how to execute the best techniques and how to make the highest quality materials. He had taught himself a month ago, and in that month since then, Taeyong had knitted together five hats, three pairs of mittens, and about twenty different socks. He was currently working on a blanket and he was struggling a bit with the tension and trying to keep the borders even, but other than that he was doing a good job. 

They were having a little girl due in sixteen weeks and Johnny was afraid that Taeyong was going to knit an entire wardrobe for her if he didn't slow down. Johnny had noticed him looking up how to knit a dress the other day and Johnny had no doubt that he was going to start immediately on that after he finishes her blanket. 

Taeyong was very crafty and could make art with just a glue gun and glitter. He had already painted and decorated the nursery immediately after finding out that they were having a girl. He had painted designs on the wall. The base had been a delicate purple and in the corner of the room where there was a lot of negative space, he painted a massive tree, its branches extending along the walls and dripping a vibrant green that was toned down by the purple. The splashes of color he added, the accents, were mesmerizing. He had done such a good job and all Johnny had done was sit by in the rocking chair and watch.

Johnny felt kind of useless. He had voiced this many times to Taeyong but the younger had insisted that he was doing the most work by carrying the baby. 'You're the pregnant one. I've got a bun in that oven and you're the best one to cook her'. It had been so cheesy and true, but Johnny still felt guilty and a bit left out in the baby process. 

Johnny wasn't the craftiest. He was more into the physical things. He had always been good at sports and dancing, those being his talents. He was strong and masculine, and it came as a surprise to everyone when he was the one who got pregnant. Taeyong had always seemed to fit that image better, but Taeyong had never wanted to be pregnant and Johnny had only slightly considered it. That was enough for him to get pregnant and carry their daughter. 

Being pregnant changed his whole identity. He had to cut down at the gym and had to stop playing with their friends in sports as much. He used to join a few other friends over the weekends and play sports like basketball, soccer, or flag football. He very well couldn't play any of those before they got a bit too rough with each other. When all of their friends were told that he was pregnant, they stopped asking him to join their flag football games and instead did sedentary things like go to the movies. It was boring. 

His life had become boring and useless. 

Johnny was laying in bed on his back with his hands on his round belly. Their daughter was kicking and squirming, tiny feet moving swiftly. He would need to sign her up for dancing when she was older. She was going to take after both him and Taeyong when it came to dancing. 

Taeyong was next to Johnny, working on the blanket for their daughter. He was using the single stitch and was going row by row, using pastel colors. Taeyong had an affinity for design and craft and he was doing such a good job. The blanket looked so delicate and cute and Johnny could already see their daughter being wrapped up in it as he rocked her to sleep. 

Oh, how Johnny was looking forward to that day. He loved children, always had. He was an only child so he never grew up around other kids in the house, but he always babysat for his mother and father's friends, watching their younger kids when they went out together. His love for children translated to his older years as well and he had always volunteered at children's events and UNICEF type events. Children were his passion in a way and to have his own was amazing. In a way, everything he was sacrificing was worth it when he has a baby in the end. He was just bored. 

"What's wrong, princess?" Taeyong asked, breaking Johnny out of his thoughts. He had called him Princess ever since he had first walked into Johnny's college dorm room and nearly laughed at the huge collection of stuffed animals he had lined along the wall by his bed. They had only been friends back then and the nickname had just stuck. Taeyong's hands placed his knitting needles down on the bed and reached over to run a hand over his husband's prominent bump, smiling when he felt their daughter kick. 

A bit annoyed, Johnny didn't answer and instead replied with a question, "Isn't the pregnant one supposed to be the one knitting and making clothes for the baby? I think the roles are switched here," he joked, turning to lay on his side facing the younger. His hands cradled his belly. It was getting heavier as the baby grew and it was starting to get difficult finding the best position to sleep and not feel like his spine was going to break. 

Taeyong laughed and turned to lay on his side as well, facing Johnny and switching hands to continue caressing his husband's round belly, "Maybe in the '50s. And maybe you shouldn't be stereotyping, especially when you're the one pregnant."

He didn't need the reminder. Johnny pouted and avoided eye contact and instead looking down at his belly and silently resenting the fact that he had a belly in the first place. He had had a very nice and very fit body before, and now all his hard work was gone. It would never be the same. He could try, but the stretchmarks riddling his hips already were reminders that he was going to have a whole new body that he wasn't used to. 

Taeyong noticed the inner turmoil happening with his husband and raised his hand to cup Johnny's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the swell where some of his weight gain distributed itself. It was cute, but he wasn't going to say that, "What's wrong?"

Johnny sighed, there was no use hiding it, "I just don't feel like myself. I feel so foreign in my own body and our friends treat me differently and everything just kind of sucks and I hate being pregnant," Johnny listed, feeling his eyes tear up and damn these stupid hormones. His was trying to will the tears away but was unsuccessful as he felt Taeyong's thumb reach to wipe away a tear that strayed on his cheek. 

Taeyong was so patient. He had tried to understand and be there for Johnny as much as he could, but he couldn't take the physical pain away. Massages only temporarily helped and the pain always came back. Their friends were more cautious with good intent. They wanted the baby safe but that translated to Johnny as their not wanting to be around him. Johnny was going through a lot and sometimes he just needed words of affirmation. 

Taeyong scooted closer and hugged onto his husband, holding him close to his chest as more tears fell and Johnny's shoulders started shaking, "Baby, it's honestly all okay. I talked to Sicheng the earlier and he was asking about you, wanting to know how you were. He really misses you, and not just him. The entire gang can't wait until you're not pregnant and comfortable and able enough to play again. They're just worried for your well being. I promise."

Johnny sniffed and wiped his nose. He was snotty and teary and he felt gross and ugly, "It's just hard to adjust is all. I won't be pregnant forever, right?"

Taeyong smiled and was quite proud of how fast Johnny reminded himself that this wasn't going to last forever. He just needed to be patient, "I like the sudden change of heart. I promise, you'll be back on your feet in no time and you can beat all their asses in soccer."

Johnny chuckled as he used his fists to rub at his eyes, "My mind is all over the place. I can feel one thing one second and entirely different the next. I shouldn't even had said anything. I'm just annoying, aren't I?" he asked, nose scrunching up and eyes all doey from the tears. 

Taeyong shook his head and cupped Johnny's face gently in his hands, "Not at all. You're perfect, and that's a for sure promise," he smiled warmly and turned back to his knitting, easily falling back into his rhythm and continuing with his stitches, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do," Johnny teased and buried his face into his pillow, begging for even the slightest second of sleep. He was exhausted. 

Taeyong chuckled and grew quiet, letting his husband fall asleep for a short nap. He would wake up soon enough to either pee or because their daughter started kicking him. She was already so strong. Taeyong would have to make her a strong enough blanket if he wanted it to survive her childhood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I interchange between Youngho and Johnny lmao


End file.
